A Lonely Heart
by pick-a-doo
Summary: Summary: "Pergi dari sini! Pergi! Jangan pernah kembali!" sebuah seringai mengejek terbentuk di wajah. "Memangnya, siapa yang mau tinggal bersama kalian, hn?"/AU/


A Lonely Heart

Language: Indonesian

Rated: T

Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: "Pergi kau, Sasuke Uchiha! Pergi dari rumah ini dan jangan pernah kembali!" sebersit seringai mengejek terbentuk di wajahnya. "Hn? Memang siapa yang ingin tinggal bersama kalian?"/little SasuSaku/

"Blabla" normal talking

'Blabla' thinking

"_Blabla" _voice from another line

Note: Cerita ini terinspirasi dari dua lagu. _**Walking Disaster**_ by** Sum 41** dan **_Boulevard of Broken Dreams_** by **Greenday**. Disarankan untuk sambil mendengarkan :)

* * *

"Ini salahmu!" sebuah teriakan yang berasal dari mulut seorang pria menggema di seluruh sudut di ruangan.

Suara isak tangis seorang wanita kemudian menyusul, diwarnai dengan sedikit suara pecahan benda yang terbuat dari kaca sebagai _backing_ vokalnya. Wanita berambut hitam panjang itu terduduk di atas sofa yang bantal penghiasnya sudah kabur entah kemana.

Lelaki yang sedang kalap di depannya belum juga mengakhiri semua curahan amarahnya. Ia kembali berjalan menuju lemari hiasan, dengan kaca bening yang menutupinya. Lelaki itu mempersiapkan tinjunya dan tidak segan-segan melayangkannya menuju lemari itu.

Suara benda yang pecah kembali terdengar, seiring dengan suara tangis yang semakin menyayat hati.

"Kau tahu?! Ini salahmu karena terlalu memanjakan anakmu!" teriak lelaki tadi seraya berdiri di depan wanita yang tengah terisak. "Sudah kubilang jangan biarkan dirinya mengingat kakak dan ayahnya yang sudah lama mati! Kau mau anak laki-lakimu cengeng, hah?!"

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ia belum sanggup untuk hanya melihat wajah suaminya yang masih merah. Amarahnya mulai sedikit berkurang, sejak berita mengagetkan itu diterimanya.

**Flasback**

"Dari hasil tes urin, sudah terbukti anak anda pernah menggunakan salah satunya yang antara kokain dan LSD. Tapi, untunglah dosisnya tidak terlalu banyak, jadi masih bisa disembuhkan dengan rehabilitasi," jelas seorang wanita berbaju putih.

Pria di depannya mengerutkan alis. "Apa ia terkena hukuman, seperti dikurung mungkin?"

Wanita tadi tersenyum. "Untuk saat ini belum. Pastikan anak anda melakukan rehabilitasi."

**End of Flashback**

* * *

First Person's POV

'Berisik!' batinku.

Aku duduk di kamar, tepatnya di pojokan kamar di dekat jendela besar yang terbuka. Angin yang bertiup cukup membuat kedua telingaku yang panas sejuk dibuatnya. Kedua tangan milikku sekarang menjambak rambutku keras. Yah, mungkin bisa dibilang aku stress.

Obat? Apakah aku butuh lebih banyak obat-obatan itu untuk membuatku melayang dan lupa akan segala hal? Tidak. Sama sekali bukan itu jawabannya, kawan. Aku hanya butuh ketenangan. Hanya hal itu yang bisa membuatku sembuh. Tapi sekali lagi. Aku tidak mau tenang dibawah pengaruh benda-benda itu. Semuanya menjijikan, sejak pertama aku menyentuhnya.

Kalian bisa bilang aku ini bodoh, kawan. Dengan mudahnya aku menerima bungkusan kecil yang ditawarkan oleh sekumpulan teman-temanku. Dengan suasana hati yang kacau, kuterima bungkusannya, dan tanpa pikir panjang kucoba sedikit.

Rasanya sungguh membuatku pusing, dan melayang. Entah berapa lama aku terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Untunglah hari itu hari Minggu sehingga mereka tidak curiga dengan absennya aku di luar kamar.

Pria yang tengah membentak Ibuku saat ini rupanya punya insting bagus. Ia mendobrak kamarku, dan tentu saja menemukan diriku yang terbaring dengan sedikit sisa benda kotor itu di sebelahku.

Amarahnya keluar, dan ia memanggil dokter kepercayaannya untuk memeriksaku. Dengan keadaan setengah sadar, aku disuruh buang air kecil dan menempatkan urinnya dalam sebuah wadah kecil bening. Hm. Inginnya aku memberontak, tapi di antara pandanganku yang kabur, kulihat wajah Ibu yang sudah dibasahi air mata.

Dokter itu akhirnya pergi dan memeriksa urin yang ditampung. Sedangkan pria itu mendorongku ke dalam kamar. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan dilakukan setelah ini. Mungkin mau memasukanku dalam panti asuhan, atau membunuhku? Terserahlah.

Berangsur-angsur kesadaranku kembali. Aku menatap sedih pada foto yang terpajang di atas meja di samping tempat tidurku. Ayah dan Kakak yang sudah tiada, andai kalian masih disini mungkin hal macam ini mustahil terjadi. Sesungguhnya aku hanya lelah melihat kelakuan pria itu terhadap Ibuku yang menganggapnya seperti pembantu.

Hei, kalau aku kuat sudah kemusnahkan dia dari dulu. Hanya tinggal memakai pisau dapur dan menikamnya dari belakang, mudah kan? Sayangnya, Ibu yang terlalu berharap banyak darinya. Hn. Untuk saat ini nyawanya selamat. Tunggu saja sampai tanggal mainnya.

Aku mengangkat tubuhku, menyebrangi ruangan besar yang sudah tidak pantas disebut kamar tidur. Kubuka pintu kayunya, dan melangkah keluar. Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah Ibu yang tengah menangis di atas sofa. Alisku terangkat, dan kupercepat langkahku mendekatinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Ibuku, orang tua?" tanyaku. Kata 'Ayah' belum pantas disandangnya.

Pria itu mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangku. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya hal macam itu, anak muda. Sudah kukira, anak sepertimu yang selalu melihat foto kakak dan ayahnya tiap malam akan menjadi cengeng seperti ini," ejeknya.

Aku masih tenang, dan diam di tempatku. "Kau pikir begitu? Aku terharu, sampai seperti itu kau memata-mataiku. Asal kau tahu, penyebab ini semua adalah dirimu sendiri, orang tua," ujarku dingin.

Pria itu nampaknya kalap lagi. Ia menyiapkan tinjunya dan menerjang kearahku. Ah, sialnya langkahku masih sedikit belum sempurna. Efek obat sialan itu masih bekerja dalam tubuhku. Aku hanya bisa mundur, oleng, dan terjatuh.

Kedua mataku tertutup. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan perlakuan pria itu padaku. Terserahlah, apabila saat ini juga ia menodongkan sebilah pisau daging padaku. Toh kalaupun aku mati juga tidak akan ada yang menangisiku nantinya.

"Hentikan! Cukup! Sasuke pergilah ke kamarmu sekarang!" perintah Ibu yang ternyata sudah memblokir arah pria itu terhadapku.

Aku menumpu berat badanku pada kedua telapak tangan, sebelum membantu tubuhku berdiri. Aku tidak mengindahkan kata-kata Ibu. Kubiarkan diriku tetap hadir disana.

"Tidak mau," ucapku singkat.

Pria itu semakin geram. Dengan satu gerakan singkat, tubuh Ibu didorongnya ke samping. "Pergi kau, Uchiha Sasuke! Pergi dari rumah ini, dan jangan pernah kembali!" teriaknya.

Sebersit seringai mengejek terbentuk di wajahku. "Apa yang kau lakukan dia itu anak kita!" teriak Ibu.

Aku menggeleng. "Aku bukan anaknya."

"Pergi kau sekarang juga!" teriak pria itu lagi.

"Hn? Memang siapa yang ingin tinggal bersama kalian?"

* * *

Malam itu langitnya cukup mendung, sehingga lebih gelap dari sebelumnya. Lampu-lampu jalan yang berjejer, seolah kurang menyinari jalanan yang kutelusuri sendirian. Yah sendirian, kawan. Hanya ada bayangan dari tubuhku sendiri yang menemaniku berjalan malam itu.

Aku berjalan di trotoar. Beberapa mobil melewatiku, beberapa seperti menyengajakan untuk memperlambat kecepatan mereka dan memandangku lebih lama. Sial. Mereka menganggapku seorang gembel yang berjalan tanpa arah tujuan, kawan.

Sesungguhnya, aku punya arah tujuan. Setelah tadi aku membereskan beberapa pakaianku, tidak lupa foto kenangan masa lalu, sebuah foto disampingnya menarik perhatianku. Yah. Senyumnya memang indah, seolah mengatakan hidupku belum berakhir sampai disini.

Kuambil dompetku, dan jaket hitam yang menggantung di belakang pintu sebelum melangkahkan kakiku keluar. Disana pria itu berdiri dengan dada dibusungkan, sementara di sampingnya, Ibuku masih menangis tersedu.

Tanpa ucapan salam ataupun pandangan mata, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pagar. Hn. Sudah keluar dari rumah inipun rasanya bagai surga.

Tidak ada lagi orang brengsek yang terus menghina keluargaku. Ayah, Kakak, bahkan Ibuku. Yah, Ibu. Berat sekali aku meninggalkannya. Apa boleh buat. Mungkin, suatu hari akan kujemput Ibu dari neraka suram itu. aku tak mau hidup Ibu terusik olehnya.

Berjalan sendirian, saat hampir mencapai tengah malam rupanya tidak sepenuhnya dapat kunikmati. Tiba-tiba saja, sekitar tiga orang wanita berpakaian norak dan terbuka menghampiriku. Ya tuhan. Apa mereka tidak melihat penampilanku yang acak-acakan? Sudah pasti dari tampangku yang kusut ini, bukan tampang yang butuh hiburan dari wanita macam mereka.

Aku menghela nafas, dan memasukkan kedua tanganku dalam kantung jaket, ketika angin malam yang dingin berhembus. Mereka tampaknya kedinginan, hei tunggu! Untuk apa kupikirkan nasib mereka. Salahnya memakai baju macam itu di malam hari. Semua ini gila, kawan.

Syukurlah beberapa lama kuhiraukan mereka, seorang pria dari mobil langsung mengangkut ketiganya. Wanita-wanita itu berteriak dalam kesenangan, dan mobilnya melewatiku dengan jalan yang sedikit oleng. Sungguh itu semua menjijikan.

Kuedarkan pandanganku lurus ke depan. Sebuah menara tinggi milik sebuah apartemen terlihat di depanku. Aku menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah, akan kutempuh hidupku sendiri. Kau bertanya apa aku mampu, kawan?

Sedari dulu, hidupku selalu diselimuti oleh harta dan kekayaan. Perusahaan keluarga yang dipegang Ayah maju pesat, dan rumah yang kami miliki, menurutku terlalu berlebihan hanya untuk sebuah rumah yang berisikan empat orang anggota keluarga.

Meskipun begitu, aku bersyukur, Ayah dan Ibu tidak menomorduakan diriku dan Kakak. Mereka selalu ada di rumah setiap akhir minggu, dan kami semua akan berkumpul di teras belakang. Tentu saja ditemani dengan masakan Ibu.

Kakak mengajariku segala macam hal. Kejeniusannya dalam bidang apapun, diturunkan padaku. Seharusnya, tahun ini dia lulus dari kuliah hukumnya, sampai tragedi pahit itu terjadi.

Ayah dan Kakak sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah, untuk menyiapkan kejutan bagi Ibuku. Sedangkan aku sendiri, masih berada di kampus, meminta nasihat pada kekasihku, hadiah apa yang seharusnya kuberikan pada Ibu. Senyumnya merekah, dan ia menyuruhku untuk memberikan mawar putih padanya.

Aku mengangguk setuju, dan segera kucium dahinya sebelu berlari menuju toko bunga paling dekat. Hanya sisa selangkah, sebelum kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke tokonya, ketika telepon genggamku berbunyi. Aku mengangkat alis dan segera kudengar isak tangis Ibu di seberang sana. Dengan pahit memberitahuku berita kematian Ayah dan Kakak.

Sungguh, aku hanya bisa terdiam disana, kawan, sampai kebetulan kekasihku lewat dan bertanya padaku. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng, dan berjalan linglung menuju kursi yang terletak di depan toko. Kuberitahu padanya dengan suara serak, dan ia langsung merengkuhku dalam pelukannya.

Aku tidak menangis, kawan. Hanya rasa kaget, tidak percaya yang membuatku tenggelam di dalamnya. Ia masih memelukku, dan mengucapkan kata-kata untuk menenangkanku. Setelah beberapa lama, ia ikut pulang bersamaku, dan kami disambut dengan Ibu yang tangisnya pecah.

Sudahlah, kawan. Hatiku sakit bila mengingat itu. sebersit senyum muncul di wajahku sebelum kukeluarkan telepon genggamku dan menekan nomor yang kukenal.

"_Halo? Sasuke? Ada apa malam-malam begini? Ada masalah lagi?" _

Ya tuhan, sungguh kekasih yang perhatian. Aku tak tahu apa reaksinya nanti ketika mendengar tubuhku yang sudah terkontaminasi benda-benda itu. Ah sudahlah.

"Sakura? Boleh aku ke apartemenmu malam ini?" tanyaku.

"_Tentu saja. Kau ada dimana sekarang?" _

Aku tersenyum. "Sedang berjalan menuju kesana. Hn, terima kasih."

"_Ya. Kutunggu kau disini. Pasti ada yang mau dibicarakan, kan?" _tanyanya menyelidik.

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Hn. Tunggu aku."

* * *

"Kalau kau mau mengusirku sekarang atas kebodohanku, aku akan menerimanya, Sakura," ucapku pelan, sebelum mengambil jaketku yang terletak di atas sofa miliknya.

Tanpa kusangka, senyumnya merekah disana. "Sasuke, kalau aku mengusirmu, maka aku yang bodoh," ujarnya padaku. "Kau sedang rapuh sekarang."

Ia yang semula duduk di sofa yang berbeda denganku, pindah ke sampingku. Sakura melingkarkan tangannya dan merangkulku. Aroma parfum khas miliknya menyeruak dalam indera penciumanku, dan terasa menenangkan bagiku.

Tangannya terulur, mengambil segelas cokelat panas di atas meja yang keseluruhannya terbuat dari kayu. "Mungkin ini bisa menenangkanmu sedikit," ujarnya.

Aku tidak merespon, hanya menerima gelas yang ditawarkannya padaku. Ia beranjak, dan meninggalkanku sendirian di ruang tamu mininya. Beberapa lama, saat cokelatku hampir habis, ia kembali dengan membawaa sebuah bantal, guling, dan selimut. Semuanya memiliki warna dan corak yang sama.

"Tak apakah jika kau tidur disini?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng. "Tak apa selama tidak di rumah itu," jawabku.

Ia tersenyum, dan menempatkan barang-barang tadi di sofa yang berbeda. "Benarkah kau bisa menahan dirimu kali ini, Sasuke? Aku takut jika kau kembali mencar―"

"Aku kuat, Sakura. Jangan takut akan hal itu," jawabku pendek. "Tidurlah. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam."

Sakura tersenyum, dan mendaratkan belaiannya di bahuku. "Selamat malam, Sasuke," ujarnya, sebelum berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya.

Aku mengangguk. "Hn."

Aku sendirian lagi. Kuraih bantal yang tadi diambilkan Sakura, beserta guling dan selimutnya. Pandanganku menerawang keatas. Rupanya masih ada yang peduli padaku, selain Ibu tentu saja. Ibu, tunggu sampai nanti aku menjemputmu keluar.

Meninggalkan Ibuku disana sendirian memang menyakitkan, kawan. Kuharap ia mau menunggu. Dan setidaknya, jiwa ini tidak sendirian lagi. Selamat malam, Ayah, Kakak, Ibu, dan Sakura.

_**The End**_

* * *

A/N: Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca :)

sign,

pick-a-doo


End file.
